


🔥Spitfire- A Jim Hawkins x John Silver Smut Fanfic

by Olfie



Series: Jim Hawkins X John Silver [4]
Category: Treasure Planet (2002)
Genre: Emotional Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Smut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-21
Updated: 2020-09-21
Packaged: 2021-03-07 16:29:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,902
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26580682
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Olfie/pseuds/Olfie
Summary: John Silver has trapped Jim Hawkins down in the hull of the ship, but as the boy becomes more and more of an interest to the old salt he’s beginning to wonder who exactly is trapped down their with who? As his heart starts to waver for more than treasure but something as meagre as the attention of a cabin boy. Who’s starting to look a lot more tempting than all the loot in the world.
Relationships: Jim Hawkins/John Silver
Series: Jim Hawkins X John Silver [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1347169
Comments: 3
Kudos: 33





	1. Heavy Hearts 💔

**Author's Note:**

> Hello it’s I Olfie. Had to take a massive break due to life circumstances but I’m back. With a new Fanfic. So this is a Fanfic between John Silver and Jim Hawkins from the movie Treasure Planet. Ive always found their dynamic interesting which is why I’ve written so many fanfics about them. Be sure to give this Kudos and Comments if you like what I’m writing or would just like to see more. Cheers. Olfie.

I will fight you! I will never stop fighting you.” Jim Hawkins spat with as much malice as was humanly possible. His face twisted in anger. His brow arched in determination to inflict some sort of wounding. For the prisoner of a bunch of pirates and being stuck in a tiny cabin Jim Hawkins was still every bit the spitfire John Silver knew him to be. Yet he couldn’t tolerate any disrespect.

“Jimbo I’m warning ya...don’t be sticking your business where it don’t belong.” He hissed. 

But Jim Hawkins descended on him with all the fury of a Valkyrie ready to fix the injustice he suffered, he was burning up like a flame...by God he was angry. “You’re nothing...nothing but a thief! A cad! A liar.” He’d taken it too far and John Silver could feel his blood boil, until he felt himself go from a simmering bot to a fuming mess. 

“JIMBO” He roared so loudly he was sure all the galaxy would have heard him. His hands enclosing around the boys collar, their feet leaving the floor as he was face to face with the scamp of a boy. Then he saw it...in those eyes that shined like unpolished diamonds...a flicker of fear in those round moonlight eyes that once was turned to him in awe like he hung all the stars and the moons in the sky and it made him drop the boy like a hot potato. 

Who fell to the floor with a yelp alarming the old salt instantly who crouched down to their level in panic. Realising he might have don’t something even more regrettable. “A-Ah Jimbo lad, let me have a look at yer.” He extended his hand to the pile on the floor in fear that the boy had gotten injured but his metal hand was smacked away. Jimbos hair hanging over his eyes as he laid sprawled on the floor, his fringe like a curtain to hide the dark expression that he wore..as he pulled himself to sitting his arms shaking like a leaf. But determined. 

“Get out of here...” His voice was so grave. He needed to reach him, touch him, comfort him. Anything was better than seeing the sorry sod on the floor. 

“Jimbo it were a mistake er listen. Just let me have a looks at yer la-“ He tried to explain. 

“I hate you.” Jim Hawkins spoke hotly. 

It felt like a slap to the face. Making the cook cease his actions instantly. Those words hung in the air so heavily it felt like they had sucked the oxygen out of the entire spaceship. For once John Silver was speechless. As the room was silent for a full minute. 

“Fine you ungrateful runt!” He growled turning around, promptly exiting the tiny cabin room and slamming the door shut behind him...but despite his temperamental exit...his heart was heavy and...lonesome. As he scratched at his jaw looking at the wooden door behind him with worry...and closing his eyes in regret to hear the soft sounds of crying behind it. As it burned a new hole in his chest.

His footsteps heavy as he walked away knowing he had no right to try to comfort the boy....seeing as it was entirely his fault this time. The worst thing of all...hearing such a fiery spirit...dampen.


	2. A Trickle Of Hope

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey next chapter, I felt like i started this one on a bit of a feels trip but if it will be happier I promise. This is something worth sticking by, Hope you like it and enjoy it. Sorry if some of the characters are OOC (Especially John Silver) But hey grab some popcorn sit back and relax and I hope you like this. Kudos and comments if you dig this.

2 weeks later

After that frightful day John Silver didn’t have the balls to turn up at Jim Hawkins makeshift prison. He sent over other pirates, anyone even the ship janitor to check on Jim. To do what he was too cowardly to do. But just as he was checking their charted route for the fifth time, the ships janitor alerted him to something..terrifying. 

“Jim Hawkins...is not eating Cap’n.”  
The pen in his hand all but forgotten, tossed aside as he lurched around grabbing the pirate by their scrawny shoulder and yanking them closer. His eyes wild with anger and disbelief. “What did yer say?” 

The pirate looked terrified, shaking like he was a piece of loose tin in a nova storm. As he stuttered his response. “H-He ain’t eat’n Cap’n...not fer a week e’ hasn’t.” John Silver knew what it was like to be marooned betrayed by your own crew and left to starve on some desolate or deadly planet with not even a drop of water to wet your beak. It was torture. 

Misery...most people didn’t last a day.

“Jim.” He muttered with fear. 

There was a scrurry of activity as John Silver barrelled down the corridors, knocking over buckets and drawers. Expensive ship decors and sign posts as he all but hobbled as fast as his cybernetic leg could take him. Clanking and clambering past the startled ships staff as he came to the door just about nearly wrenching it off its hinges. 

“Jimbo?” What he saw....darn near terrified him. 

His back pressed to the ships hull his neck barely supporting his head which lulled against the metal, looking smaller than he’d ever seen was the ships ex-lookout. 

Jim Hawkins...looked exhausted. The mere sight nearly shattered the cyborgs heart as he drunk in the boy who was half slumped against the ships walls. Looking weak and malnourished. It almost made the old salt want to weep. “Jim?” He said softly. He looked like skin and bones. 

They didnt even look up.  
John Silver instantly rushed to their side, cursing his peg leg for hindering him as they all but nearly toppled sideways. Sliding down the wall he caught the boy in his arms. Who looked at him with a confused expression.  
“Silver?” His voice cracking slightly making something awful fragile break inside of silver. As they lay half sprawled in his arms, their head resting in his stretched out hands. He gently sat on the floor tugging them on a jaunty angle until their back was half leaning against his own sturdy tum. He reached for a water carrier he kept on his belt at all times. 

Jim Hawkins lips cracked around the edges making the cook parched for water himself as he bought it to their lips trying to bring some life back into the poor boy. 

Trickling the smallest amounts of water onto their lips, wetting it with a sense of urgency. Their hand weakly rose to grasp the edge of the water carrier. John Silver wasn’t sure if they were trying to push it away or bring it closer. But he decided to encourage them anyway. His own face the picture of concern at the lads state. 

“Das a good lad, drink. Come on drink just a tiny wee bit more.” He held the pitcher of water to the boys lips, the boy who was like a bag of mashed potatoes limp in his arms and it sunk the pirates heart to the bottom of the seas. Water trickled down the sides of Jim Hawkins and he looked slightly hazy in the eyes. 

His mouth barely moving. “Pup just a little, drink a little for me wont yer?” He could feel the smallest amount of panic rise in his own throat like bile. At the amount of run off of water, which scarcely entered the boys mouth. 

“Drink, please drink..” John Silver leaned down and buried his head against the boys chest, feeling hatred for himself so deep it was paralysing. Their tiny chest hardly moving. Leaving him in a state of despair. How could something happen to someone so small and human. If this tiny boy suffered anymore it was like the tiniest bit of hope for himself would be snuffed out with them.  
“Please...Jimbo” He crowed. 

It was only small...just a little but he thought he felt the boy move. The tiniest movement, nothing short of like a mouse moving in a cabin.  
“Pup?” He felt an inkling of hope settle in his wobbly gut as he rose of their chest, he eye’d their throat which slowly but surely bobbed as he In took water. 

If he was any less of a pirate he would have danced a fearsome jig around the room as he saw some clarity move across their eyes fending the once sickly pallor and cloudiness that had settled their before. 

They drunk fearsomely what began as a soft trickle now became a waterfall as the boy greedily drank down most of the water. Much to Silvers delight. The empty satchel placed to the floor as Jim Hawkins steadily returned to a gentle pace of breathing his eyes crystal clear and focussed.  
“Lass that was a dumb move...if you were gon be defiant at least look after yourself.” He growled and chided the boy softly but unable to stick to a harsh talking to as he was swamped with relief. The boy resting in his arms like he was made to be. 

Then Jim Hawkins smiled and it made something wonderful bloom in the old salts chest, a smile he hadn’t seen since Jim Hawkins was able to climb the rigging on his own for the first time. “Bought you here tho didnt it, told you i was going to fight you?”  
He cheekily spoke and John Silver could no more reprimand them than reprimand himself for his own foolishness.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Don’t forget Kudos and Comments if this is your jam. It really motivates me and I read every comment, cheers Olfie.


	3. Foolish

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okie Dokie this is the end of my sleepless insomniac induced writing give comments and kudos if you would like more. I plan to write more but probably not tonight since its 1:00 AM in the morning. Thanks for reading of course much appreciate any people that like read my stuff.

The boy made John Silver feel foolish. But..  
After the last incident John Silver was not going to avoid the boy, nor continue his cowardly way of ignoring them. Besides he needed to make sure they were drinking and eating. He nearly rung the neck of the last janitor afterwards for being so negligent towards the boy. 

But he harked it up to his own fault as well. For four days he had visited and the boy hadn’t even spared him a glance though he fared much better at least taking a bite of some biscuits when the cook wasn’t there leaving a mostly empty plate behind but today no today the chef would get his attention. 

He hummed as he walked from the ships kitchen towards the hull of the deck where the boy was stored carrying two whopping large bowls of soup. It had been some time since he even dared visit the kitchen but he knew ships weevils biscuits weren’t going to do nothing for the skinny runt. A hearty meal was needed for a growing boy. 

To be in a kitchen moving in his old routines had been somewhat of a relief away from the prying eyes of his judgemental crew. He balanced a bowl in each hand as he sauntered down long corridors, manoeuvring through the maze like corridors of under the hull without hesitation. He already knew this ship like the back of his metal hand. 

As he hummed and whistled a merry tune. This would be the first time he had approached the boy in a while. But he wasn’t a boy himself but a man whatever the boys anger at him it couldn’t continue on an empty stomach. A way to any creatures heart was surely through their stomach, he’d resolved many conflicts this way including a certain deal with a vicious race that had tentacles for hands and was more than willing to maroon him and his entire crew. 

Should it be necessary. But that was a tale for another time. He came to their wooden door and turned around bumping it open with his backside as he waltzed into the room. “Jimbo? Breakfast.” The boy didnt even gaze at him staring ahead his own lips pressed into a thin line. 

Ahh today was going to be a tough day he decided. “I’m not hungry” It was such a short and curt reply but it was no less menacing. The boy was as angry as a bucket of space hornets he could tell from their tone alone. But it would not deter him. He sat down with an exaggerated sigh making himself at home on the kitchen floor. How many nights he wondered prior to this had he and Jim shared a meal on the kitchen gallery’s floor. 

Somewhere quiet away from the crews drunken squabble. It felt like him and Jimbo against the world but now...it felt like himself and Jimbo against each other. He wiped at his chin and stared at the boy trying to catch his eye. He was a pirate there was no room for ruddy feelings yet he felt so damn guilty. The boy didnt even want to turn to him. A ball of anger and resentment. 

Acting every bit a blooming lad of his own age should. He scratched at his own jaw and only the soft sound of gears whizzing was his accompaniment as he thought on how to get them to talk to him. Even if it was just to curse his name to the high seas. He couldn’t have a repeat of the other day, as much as he was devoid of morals he couldn’t stand to find Jim Hawkins lying on the ground like a piece of space trout fished from the very sky. 

Then it came to him like a spark, a great big whirling idea. He leaned against the wooden wall and gave them a satisfying grin.  
”I weren’t offering it to you Jimbo I can finish of two bowls of Bonza Beast stew myself ere pup.” With a slowly exggareated movement he lifted the bowl to his lips not bothering to disguise his table manner with the soup as he greedily tilted the bowl sipping at it. Now if anyone was taught basic table manners, you do not slurp at your soup, you certainly dont sip from the edge nor do you sloppily disregard the spoon so you can drink from the very vessel it came in. 

But being a pirate John Silver had no regard for such silly rules. He gulped, guzzled and burped. He smacked his lips, churned the soup in his throat and all but made as much noise as a baby. All the while commenting aloud without regard for the sound. “Mmm what delicious soup, mighty fine stuff. Dis ere is tasty grub.” In record time he heard it. 

A great bit walloping growl coming from the boys side of the cabin. Who turned hesitantly towards him brow furrowed. “...You didnt...eat my share did you?” It was only a question but it had been like Jim Hawkins had dumped treasure in his lap. “If I did lad?” He replied in a smarmy tone. The boy turned fully around like a creature with much grievance crawling closer to Silver stupefying the man in his track. “You cant have ate it all right?” On all fours and looking directly at the chef. His face a picture of indignation and hope. Silver was nearly lost to this boy, he hadn’t seen his face turned towards him in at least a month it felt like forever. Even if it was only in anger he’d at least turned to him. “You...” 

The boy began realising the trick the cook played on him. Jim Hawkins was a lot of things but he was no fool. “Aye I did lad now eat.” The pirate gave him a gap toothed smile. Jim Hawkins gave him a frustrated look and spoke quite plainly. “No.” 

By the devil himself this boy would be the end of him. Difficult hard to please. Hot headed. Jim Hawkins went to retreat back into his shell of indifference but by thunder would John Silver let him. He wrapped his hand firmly around their arm and pulled them closer till they were almost nose to nose with him. John Silvers voice low and sharp.   
“Ya can eat boy, or i can very ruddy well feed yer like a baby chic.” He growled feeling his temper rise as his hand was wrapped around their wrist. Instead of seeing mutual anger mirrored in the boys eyes or even defiance he saw something new. 

He had mistaken it for surprise at first but the more he looked on the less it seemed to be so. A slight but ever so present blush settled on his cheek bones as a mortified expression laid itself on the boys fine features dusted like flour it was. Answering with nothing but a strangled sound. 

He could feel the boys heavy breath on his own cheek soft and warm, a pleasant tingling sensation. His own anger abetting somewhat when a thought came to him. What business did a creature have to look..... so...damn...... so....fragile. 

His eyes dipping to the paleness of their skin lightly caked in freckles from days in the sun, the tender softness of his pink lips. He could feel the uneven fluttery heartbeat in their tiny delicate wrist. As he watched the wildness of their coffee brown pupils which expanded, for fault at what he could only assume was his own closeness. 

All of these features that made up Jim Hawkins...left him puzzled as he came to a startling conclusion that was even a surprise to himself. How could he have missed something so plainly obvious, he may have been missing an eye but he shouldn’t have been any less inclined to pick up on a genuine fact...that..Jim Hawkins...might be the most prettiest looking boy he had ever laid eyes on. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Remember Kudos and Comments if you please. I always look forward to them. Thanks have a great day, evening, morning, night.   
> Cheers Olfie.

**Author's Note:**

> BTW sorry for any bad grammar i wrote this in a massive sleep deprived mass.  
> P.S I hope my characters aren’t too OOC especially John Silver.


End file.
